


You've Got Me In Between

by Renne



Category: Captain America, Marvel
Genre: Blow Jobs, Guilt, Hand Jobs, M/M, Professor-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/pseuds/Renne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a gross lapse of judgment, Professor Rogers takes one of his students home. Sex (and guilt) ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Me In Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haipollai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/gifts).



> This is what happens when a) your brain comes up with a variant on the high school AU because you've read too many articles about professor/student relationships, and b) you've also spend far too much time on textsfromlastnight.com. 
> 
> Title from 'Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'.
> 
> This is also for beadsley and lanyon, who got to live through that entirely ridiculous email conversation.

Steve sits on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. He knows when he's made a mistake and this? This is a mistake. He has responsibilities, he's supposed to be the responsible adult. He should be able to say no, except--

Fingers trail over the bare skin of his hip. "'Sup?" his mistake asks in a sleep-burred voice. He turns.

The kid--kid, Steve thinks, Bucky's not a kid, he just looks so young and Steve should know better--gives him a sleepy smile, utterly charming as he pushes up on his elbow. The sheets pool around his waist, and Steve--god, he's not some horny old lech (he's not that old, after all), but he can't help the way his eyes trail down Bucky's chest and over his belly, down to where the cotton covers his skin. 

For a college kid with a reputation like Bucky's for boozing and partying, it's criminal how ripped he is. Jesus, Steve wants to put his mouth all over those abs. Again.

At the same time, he's kind of disgusted with himself for how quickly he goes from regret to sex and forces himself to turn away.

But Bucky shifts and Steve feels his hand slide around his hip and down, around his thigh until the back of his fingers nudge against Steve's dick. "Regrets?" Bucky asks, right in his ear, as his fingernails scrape over the sensitive skin of Steve's inner thigh.

"You're my student--"

"So?"

"So we shouldn't have--I'm your professor, I shouldn't have--"

"Bit late for 'shouldn't', don't you think?" 

Steve is so excruciatingly aware of Bucky's hand slowly inching across his leg that his skin prickles with goosebumps. He tries to marshall his arguments. "You shotgunned a beer to celebrate the end of class."

"Yeah," Bucky says and squeezes Steve's balls; Steve's knees fall wider apart and he can't help leaning back against Bucky's chest. Bucky bites at Steve's shoulder, then presses a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the sting. "And you still took me home, didn't you."

Steve grunts, but it's more at the way Bucky's hand closes around his hardening dick than his smart-ass comment. Bucky jacks him slowly to hardness, before he slides down and pushes under Steve's arm until he's curled around Steve's side, his mouth--

"Shit," Steve mutters as Bucky wraps his lips around the head of Steve's dick. 

He breathes heavily through his nose, trying to keep himself under control as he feels the faintest hint of teeth, and the way Bucky works him over with his tongue. Bucky shifts then, pushes him flat on the mattress and takes Steve deeper into his mouth, making these hungry, turned on noises in the back of his throat like there's nothing else in the world he wants to be doing more than sucking Steve's dick. It winds Steve up even more because fuck, he is only human.

He curls his fingers through Bucky's hair, mussed both from sleep and from this exact action hours before, when Bucky had blown him in the car before they'd even left the bar parking lot. Then it had been drunken and sloppy, but now it's... the kid's got game, Steve can't deny that, and he can't help his ragged moan either, feeling the build in his balls and gut. He props himself up on an elbow and sees--

God.

Bucky's hand pumps around his own dick as he blows Steve and that's what tips him over the edge, fingers tightening in Bucky's hair as Steve pushes his hips up against his mouth.

Bucky looks up at him and then lets Steve's dick slip from his mouth so the last few spurts mark his lips and chin and cheek. Steve isn't--he didn't think he was into that kind of thing, except it's... fuck, it's hot, Bucky's lips all red and slick from being wrapped around his dick and the way he looks up at Steve like he doesn't even care Steve's taking advantage of him. 

Steve reaches down, tips Bucky's face up further with fingertips under his chin (and he lets the gesture pull him upright into a sitting position), and swipes his thumb through the wetness on Bucky's skin. "You like seeing it on me , don't you?" Bucky's voice has a rasp to it now, low and husky.

"I--" Steve says and stops. Yes, he wants to say. Fuck yes. He pushes his thumb between Bucky's lips and Bucky sucks it clean, smirking around the digit in his mouth. He's still cupping his own dick, idly rubbing his hand over the head as he looks at Steve. 

Retrieving his hand, Steve wipes the last of the mess from Bucky's cheek and cleans his fingers on the filthy sheets. Then he moves, pinning Bucky to the bed beneath him, sliding his hand down to wrap it around Bucky's dick roughly. The kid lets out a moan that ripples through Steve, bucks up into his hand. "After this, we're not doing this again," Steve says against Bucky's throat as he strokes him. His words are greeted with a ragged burst of hyena laughter, Bucky digging his fingers into Steve's shoulders.

"'Course not," Bucky says, words drawn out with a groan. It doesn't take much effort for Steve to finish him off as he'd been touching himself since he'd had Steve's dick in his mouth, and when he does come he moans, thick and deliberate, "Oh yeah, Professor Rogers..."

Steve recoils like he's been stung, retreating off the bed. 

"You can't--you can't _say_ things like that," Steve says, his voice just this side of a shout, but muzzled by the guilt and fear in his throat, because he's not--he doesn't want to be one of those professors with a reputation for fucking their way through the student body, or giving As for blow jobs; he's never done anything like this before, and he knows if word gets out it won't matter that it's just been the once. 

Bucky just grins at him, legs splayed obscenely, signs of the orgasm Steve had pulled from him glistening on his belly and chest. "Oh, come on," he calls as Steve helplessly retreats to the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind him.

Steve's angry that his hands shake when he rinses a washcloth and wipes himself down and that his heart is still tripping in his chest as he rummages through the hamper for some dirty clothes to pull on. He's an adult. He's the adult here. He should have been the adult last night too, when it was just as case of one of his far too flirtatious students following him out of a bar into a parking lot. 

Steve has plenty of students who flirt with him, whether for attention or because they actually want to sleep with him. He finds the attention flattering, but that's as far as it goes. Or went, anyway. He's never gone through with it, before now. 

When he finally gets up the guts to open the door, Bucky's sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed and pulling on a ratty pair of red chucks. For a heartbeat when he looks up, Steve sees a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes, but then it's gone.

"Figured you'd want me gone," he says. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone." There's an edge to his smirk that makes Steve's stomach roll sickly, like he could either not tell anyone, or he could take out a full page ad in the student newspaper.

He stands, and Steve silently follows him through to the front door. For a moment Steve thinks he's going to lean in for a kiss (for a moment Steve wants him to lean in for a kiss), but instead he just waits in silence for Steve to open the door. 

Which Steve does, repeating, "We're not doing this again," as he ushers Bucky out the door. 

And as he watches Bucky stroll jauntily away, his messenger bag still full of the previous day's lecture notes bouncing against his hip, Steve actually believes his own words. 


End file.
